Heartbroken Mantis
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A deleted scene from "Everything You Want." Mantis felt as if his friendship with Sapphire would be replaced. So this is a good fic, hopefully.


This is a deleted scene from "Everything You Want." I just wanted to imagine Mantis feel a bit brokenhearted that he saw Sapphire kissing Enrique, so I hope this will impress .

* * *

Heartbroken Mantis

by: Terrell James

After he saw Sapphire kissing Enrique, he became completely shocked and in disbelief that his best friend has a boyfriend and has one thing he's afraid of: someone's taking his place as a best friend. He could feel his heart breaking and shattered in little pieces.

He couldn't see more of this coming so he watched them walking away and whispered to himself, "He's everything you want, isn't he?"

He walked away silently and went home, feeling there's a hole in his heart that just sucks out every feelings he have and disappears out of nowhere. He sat down in the branches, sulking and looking at the sky, thinking that she's forgotten about him that quickly. His grandfather popped out of nowhere and saw his grandson feeling depressed and heartbroken.

"Is something troubling you, grandson?" he asked.

Mantis looked at his grandfather and let out a small sad sigh and answered, "No, grandfather. Nothing's wrong."

His grandfather could tell something's bothering and he wanted to keep it silent, but Mantis couldn't let him avoid talking about it. He looked at him in the eye and said, "I saw Sapphire hanging with another guy and he's a grasshopper. Then, something terrible happened, she kissed him. It's like... she... betrayed me."

"Ah, I see. You know, nothing's gonna change between your friendship with Sapphire, because she'll always be with you, no matter what."

"I know, but it seems like he's gonna replace me. He's probably funnier than me, smarter than me and pretty much tougher than me and much fun to be around with than me."

"Now you know that's not true."

Mantis looked up at his grandfather and asked, "How do you know?"

"Honestly, because there's no one tougher than you, funnier than you and much fun to be with better than you. You have all these things, but this grasshopper doesn't. What he doesn't have is your good heart and courage. He thinks he does, but in reality, he just doesn't see it that way."

What his grandfather said made him smile a little bit and let out a small laugh that almost made him feel better. He sighed softly and told his grandfather, "I don't know what to do."

"Well, don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure it'll take a long time to get used to it, and I'm sure she's thinking about you nonstop."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm your grandfather. You just need some guidance and support like a father. If you need me, I'll be inside."

"Okay, thanks, grandfather."

As his grandfather went back inside, Mantis kept staring at the sky and looked down on the ground and sees Sapphire flying by with Enrique and feels a little agitated about it. At first, he started to be a little angry, but he softened his face when he saw her face and only sighed to himself. He lets out his little guitar and starts strumming and singing a song he wrote that describes Sapphire.

_Sapphire looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet he's beautiful, that guy she talks about  
And he's got everything that I have to live without_

_Sapphire talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when she's with me  
She says she's so in love, she's finally got it right,  
I wonder if she knows she's all I think about at night_

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the room I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Sapphire walks by me, can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there she goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
He'd better hold her tight, give him all his love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause_

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the room I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I walk home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put her picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
She's the song in the room I keep singing, don't know why I do  
She's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into.._

_Sapphire looks at me, I fake a smile so she won't see..._

Mantis sighed softly and he started to walk into the house until he heard someone say, "That's a beautiful song you sung."

He turned around and saw Sapphire fluttering out of nowhere in the tree. He came up to her and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I've never realized that you have this ball of emotions you have towards me. It doesn't have to do with our friendship drifting away from Enrique. You know nothing will change, right? You have to know that I will always be your best friend, no matter what." said Sapphire.

"I guess you're right."

"To be honest, I never even liked Enrique in the first place. He wanted me to be his girlfriend because he thought that I'm good looking and because he asked me to. However, you're my best friend and I could hang out with you anyday."

Mantis smiled at her and realized that there's a place in his heart for her and that it will always be there no matter what. She smiled at her and went to him and decided to give her a hug to comfort him. He closed his eyes and embraced it for a while. She said goodbye to him and he waved back as she flew away. He turned around and started to walk back to the house and as he went to his room, he laid on his bed, with one tear falling from his face and behind these red eyes of his, he has a heart and it belongs to his best friend, Sapphire.... always.

* * *

I love that song, it's "Teardrops on my Guitar" from Taylor Swift. I made it Mantis' version of the song. Hopefully, this will be a good deleted scene.


End file.
